


【六白】球球

by jiangmian



Category: all白
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian





	【六白】球球

前文因为我只写过一篇六白，所以就算是《好梦留人睡》的后续吧。 设定都走《好梦》  
假孕。因为什么大家都懂。  
感谢蒸煮提供灵感。

傍晚的风从开了一半的窗吹过厅堂，又卷过刚刚走进客厅的十六的衣角。老白只开了门口的一盏昏黄的小灯，晃荡的光晕和晚霞交杂在一起撒在他身上。他又趴在桌子睡着了，胳膊底下压着一沓子报告纸。  
十六轻手轻脚的走过去关上窗户，绕道老白身后把手撑在他的两侧，alpha的气息慢悠悠的压下来，搅了老白本来就不安稳的清梦，他支起胳膊伸了个猫科动物的懒腰，回过头盯着十六。  
十六心一沉，叹了口气，把额头贴向老白的后颈。老白浅银色的发尖蹭在他的额侧，柔软的布料贴着脸颊，都是软甜的草莓味。  
老白却突然笑起来，肩膀轻轻抖着憋了两秒，然后干脆放肆的乐出了声。“你个憨憨，瞅你吓的那样。”

事情的开端承上启下，来自于绵长而优柔的年少情思，涩果般的依赖暗恋与不可明说的旖旎，来自于脖颈后两次印上的齿痕和被高温烤软了的鼻音。以及一步步的靠近，一步步的缩减彼此间的距离。  
双向暗恋修成正果是挺美好，如果没有这个小插曲的话。

小插曲本来不是小插曲，是平常的肌肤相亲中的一部分。  
刚刚分化的alpha十六连易感期都比别人慢了几日，第一次预计时间左右两人也是各种百般预防，奈何苍天的显微镜仿佛怼在了两人的小公寓脸上，待他们放松警惕的那一霎那席卷而来。  
年轻的alpha在易感期里终于记起来了他是个奶狗弟弟，裹着一身的信息素味往自家哥哥身边凑。被推了也不像平时那样生气，一把奶音软绵绵的往人耳朵里灌，反反复复就那么几句“哥我难受”。老白捏着鼻子往旁边靠，心想你难受个啥啊牙痒痒吗？  
十六说对啊就是牙痒痒，腿上蹬几下从后头把战术性撤退的老白按住，唇齿暗示性的贴着人的后颈厮磨，哼哼唧唧既不咬又不撒手。  
老白气了脚跟踹着他问到底想干嘛，手边翻找着omega用抑制剂想干脆给着崽子来一针。  
十六的声音埋在衣物的洗衣液气味中，半是真心的祈求半是不着调的撒娇。  
“要亲亲”。

下一秒漫长的像是一个世纪。老白转过身来带起来的风都明确的感受得到，他缓缓凑上来的脸在十六眼前放大，耳尖的一点红晕还没来得及看清就逃出了视野。然后就是唇齿贴合，浅尝辄止的一个蜻蜓点水一样的吻，像是一个印在额头上的晚安吻一样中规中矩。下几秒才磨磨蹭蹭的进入了恋人的状态，试探着传递过自己的甘甜，把信息素和爱意一起吞咽下去。  
退开时老白已经脸红到了脖子，满满当当的让十六看了个真切。或许也不是因为这个吻，而是因为正戳在他身上的东西。  
狼崽子得寸进尺，一探身就补回了所有他退后的距离，扯着他的衣角可怜兮兮的喊哥。

说没感觉是不可能的。信息素压阵把omega搞得一阵阵昏头，身下也早已比本人立场不坚定，可怜兮兮的湿了一片，在布料上印个深色的印子。刚刚那个吻更是彼此传递了火种，在内府里烧成一片，全靠高高挂着的“哥哥”两个字加身份镇压着神志。可偏偏这个崽子专挑主力骆驼加稻草，一边挺腰往他身上蹭一边摇尾乞怜般“白哥哥”“哥哥”喊成一片，让人只想打掉他的头。  
好嘛，是我恨的牙痒痒。

老白还不想这么早舍身取义，他近乎自暴自弃的拉下身后的领子，用被情潮烤的有几分亚的嗓音说“你他妈咬一口行了吧？”  
狼崽子仿佛受了什么天大的委屈，瞪的圆溜溜的眼睛周围带了一圈浅红，老白知道这代表这崽子又憋起了一肚子的暴脾气。可现在这样的情况下只能显得他越发的可怜巴巴，哦，如果无视他暗示性的在老白身上又蹭了两下的话。  
“哥，难受。”

“底线就像底裤，早晚有一天被扒到一条都不剩。” ——不管是什么句子，加上引号就会变的很有道理的亚子。

老白心软的那么一下子，十六已经劳动人民翻身做主人了。他腿间夹着那人炙热的东西，一时间不自在的蚂蚁爬遍脊椎，让他动也不敢动。  
十六的手已经沿着他卫衣的下摆摸进去了，贴着腰侧一路往上，最后停在胸前用掌心搓着。  
陌生的刺激让老白汗毛都快炸起来了，他下意识的用腿去踢，两腿腿根交叠移动，挤得十六轻轻啊了一声，手指在他胸前掐了一把，委屈巴巴的说“哥哥疼”。老白也再不敢了，情欲沉浮间丢出来一句“你他妈别太过分。”  
“哥，就借我顶顶。”  
无辜的狼崽子得寸进尺，眨巴着眼睛把他的腿扳折过去，缓缓地开始在他腿间抽插。

“男人最大的谎言：我就蹭蹭不进去。”

顶着顶着就从腿根滑倒了股间，十六掌心掌着那两个浑圆的球把它们推向中间去夹。臊的老白细瘦的踝骨在他脸侧恶意磕了好几次。

他俩谁也没想到就这么做到了最后一步，哦不对，倒数第二步。  
十六顶开omega的穴口纯粹是因为姿势原因和两人交合在一起的前液与爱液。十六在进到那个暖滑的温柔乡的第一时间便停了下来，发尾沾着的细汗滴在老白脸侧，原本的大开大合都变成了浅浅的戳刺和小幅度的画着圈，他故技重施，摇着在本篇里不存在的尾巴，喊哥倒是熟能生巧，一声接着一声。  
“你他妈…我不想吃药，你别标记我。”

（俺跳车啦啦啦）

最后两位初哥儿难免的手忙脚乱，十六爽过了倒也没忘了本，一边带着点讨好的亲着老白的嘴角一边往外退，依依不舍的离开他的十丈软红尘。可未经人事的alpha显然忘了成结是什么奇门遁甲神仙妖术，当那个结把他锁在那个进退两难的地步，拉着他劲直坠入溺死在软红尘中时，他才堪堪退出了omega的生殖器。  
哦嚯，没有标记，但是却是个货真价实的内射。  
老白白眼都快翻到天灵盖了，面上的红还没退下去，这表情做的也就莫名娇嗔，他气还没喘匀，就先迫不及待的把那四个字甩出来化成物理攻击砸到对面那人脸上。  
“十六是狗！”

可明显十六还不打算放过他，清理做的漫长而腻歪，一会讨一个吻把老白烦的够呛，最后竟差不离在浴缸里歪头睡着了。在半梦半醒听到十六在他耳边打趣的说“哥，你说你能不能给我生个崽子？”

这一句话飘飘悠悠的传到老白耳朵里，摧枯拉朽般的缠上了他一夜的梦，反反复复rua弄着他性别男的底线和神经。醒来他甚至有些恍惚，恍惚这儿是某些同人小说里的世界还是真实的现实。

十六这崽子明显没把他的烦恼当回事，或者说，根本没意识到。他还沉浸在挂在嘴边的肉进了肚子，走路一步带三颠，脾气都好了不少，连被队友魔幻了的口吐芬芳都自动消了音。只留下老白一个人在风里纠结——说出来显得娘炮，不说出来却一直压在心上，挪不开的一块大石头。日思夜想的纠葛着各种或美好或不美好的梦境缠着他。  
最终还是在家门口的超市里，十六直到现在才搞明白，那天他的白哥哥为何推着小车乐此不疲的往里面填充着山楂糖酸溜溜话梅片，然后突然刹住脚恶狠狠抽了他自己一巴掌，又把那对东西挨个放回去。

烦归烦，游戏不能忘了打。他们二人依旧连着麦快乐组队网游。排到的队友已经不是当年的人，老白也从萌妹萝莉号换成了酷的拉风的猛男，加上操作炫酷，没少被队友疯狂吹捧。那天中午他们商量着下午的副本，老白突然开麦说他有事，十六还没来得及开口问他怎么了，就听见那人的靓仔游戏角色张口道“我是omega，我怀疑我怀孕了，要去医院一趟。”  
不同的队友，卡出了同样的魔鬼走位。

“我没标记你啊！？”  
“可是你他妈内射了啊！”  
“那也会怀吗？”

“……”  
“两位大哥，我还在麦里。”  
来自无辜的队友。

医院给出的结果是假孕，也就是压力过大造成了怀孕的幻觉。老白撑着桌沿往后靠，嘴里不忘了放放马后炮。“唉，我好不容易接受的自己要当爸爸，结果却是自己吓自己。”  
身后的十六突然退了一步，老白靠了个空，回过头时正对上小狗亮晶晶的眼睛。  
“哥，准备都做好了，咱们再努力努力吧！”


End file.
